Test Subject
by AglonAuthor
Summary: An orphan named Sam isn't special. She isn't noticed, and she's bullied a lot. All of that changes when she is adopted by an Avenger. She is given a serum she didn't really want to have. She's given powers. Rated T for action scenes of violence.
1. Chapter 1

1

**A/N I don't know where I got that idea. It just popped up one day during math…weeiiirrdddd. This is actually not the first Fanfiction I wrote about the Avengers. It's just the first one I finished.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Just my OCs and the plot.**

Every school has a kid that gets picked on all the time. A kid that never gets attention. A kid that was terrible at everything. Samantha Miranda Kurt was that kid.

Samantha wore large glasses and was as blind as a bat without them. She had long blonde hair and big brown eyes. Sam desperately needed braces, but didn't have them. She had two notebooks she took everywhere with her. Her doodle book, and her dream book.

Samantha's doodle book is filled with drawings of three people. Her, and parents. Another thing about Sam. She's an orphan. She had been her whole life. Her mother had died when Sam was born. She just managed to utter Samantha's name before passing away. Sam's father, being angry at Sam, thinking it was her fault his wife was dead, dumped her at the orphanage. Sam blamed herself for her mother's death too. She drew pictures of what her family might look like if they were together. Once in a while she'd draw a picture of what her adoptive family might look like. A mom, a dad, maybe even some siblings.

Sam's dream book is basically her day dreams. She writes in what her life would be like if she had a family. Some entries were about camping trips, where her dad would burn his marshmallows all the time and her mom would complain how the ground was too hard. Some were about the day she'd be adopted. A couple would come in, looking for the perfect little girl they've always wanted, and say she was the one they were looking for. But Samantha just thought they were all fantasies.

She was bad at math. She had D's on any math quiz she got back. She'd only gotten a B once an few times. Never has she gotten an A on any of her math assignments.

She was bad at P.E. even. She was weak and wasn't fast. She never completed her tests with flying colors. She barely managed to scrape it at all. Her dream to be a police officer went down the drain after seeing her report cards.

The school bell rang and Sam stood up. She put her notebooks in her blue backpack and began trudging through the snow across campus. In her opinion, Jr. High was terrible. She was is seventh grade but had a mind of a fourth grader. She didn't understand how she was never held back.

Sam skipped the bus stop whenever she was upset. Right now she was VERY upset. Winter break had started, and she wasn't excited at all. She'd walk down the street and glance into an apartment window and see a family decorating a tree, or drinking hot cocoa, and occasionally wrapping presents. Samantha continued to look sourly at the ground.

She passed a group of fourth graders having a snowball fight. She gave a small sad smile. They were having fun, not a care in the world. Sam began humming, "Santa Clause is Coming to Town".

She reached the orphanage and wiped her boots off on the mat. She kicked off any extra snow and went inside. She took off her beanie and passed Ms. Clark, one of the adults that worked at the orphanage. They gave each other warming smiles and Sam kept walking to her room.

Samantha was the third oldest in the orphanage. She was twelve and turning thirteen on the thirty-first, right after Christmas. She had a friend who was about a month older than her named Megan. The oldest was sixteen and in her Jr. year in High school.

Sam put down her backpack in its usual place and hung up her jacket. She took of her boots and changed into some warm dry clothes that a lot of people called pajamas, but technically, they weren't. She went into the cafeteria and sat down in an empty table. Some little kids that were about third grade, sat in one of the tables in the middle of the room, sipping some hot chocolate. Samantha stood and got a mug from the counter. She like the feel of the warm mug in her hands. She thought it felt wonderful on her cold hands. New York can be bitter sometimes.

::::::::::

"Sir, I think we've found the test subject we're looking for," said Agent Maria Hill. Fury turned to her.

"You have?"

"She's the oldest one I can find still eligible to our qualifications." She continued to type on her computer, bringing up more information. "Her name is Samantha Miranda Kurt. She's twelve, almost thirteen. She goes to the Subtown Jr. High, and she's an orphan at the New York Orphanage." Agent Hill looked at Fury, who was thinking about pros and cons of the subject being a child.

"Get me Stark."

**A/N Yes, I made up the Subtown. But in the Spiderman comics he went to Midtown High School. Do you get it?**


	2. Chapter 2

2

**A/N Thank you to everyone who favorites and followed! You motivate me to do more!**

**Sonea22 – Thank you :) And no worries, you will get MUCH more! One thing about me, I tend to write the whole story before posting it. So this story is already completely written out on an app on my iPod. (Yes I use my iPod. No, I'm not insane…or at least not much…)**

**Leanma-pella (guest) – Thank you so much! Like I told Sonea22, I have out all written out. It's denfinitely going somewhere :) I have had a lot of practice with writting, so that explains my good grammar. I might even publish a book some day (it's a goal of mine!).**

**Noodle Fanatic (who is too lazy to log in) – Thanks for the random comment?…Well, yeah, I'm thinking about posting my rule book, but I need to post the other fic that goes with it and it's nowhere NEAR done. But yeah…maybe soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Just my OCs and the plot.**

Christmas.

That's what day it was.

Sam walked down the streets of New York, passing many carolers. She had brought along all her spare change she had. It was her tradition to give away all her change on Christmas. She silently sang to herself,

"All I want for Christmas is a family. A family. A family. All I want for Christmas is a family…"

to the tune of, "All I Want For Christmas is my Two Front Teeth".

Sam passed out her last coin to a group of people singing "Joy to the World". Singing. The one thing she was good at. Sam LOVED singing. She could sing all day long.

::::::::::

Samantha sat down at her desk, the eraser of her pencil in her mouth. It was Winter break but she HAD to have homework. It was the twenty-seventh. Christmas had come and gone and her birthday was next. She looked at the paper. Why sales tax and discounts? Why? It was probably the thing she was most terrible at in math. It seemed fairly easy until she actually started it.

Sam heard her door creak open. "Do you need some help?" a voice asked. Sam glanced up quickly then looked back down at her paper.

"Yeah, this tax stuff is so-" she stopped herself mid sentence and did a classic double-take, looking back at the person in the doorway, not sure she was seeing right.

Tony Stark.

"You have a hard time with math?" he asked.

"W-Y-uh, yeah."

"Believe it or not, I actually had a hard time for a little bit when I was around your age too."

"Really?"

"Yeah advanced calculus can be tough."

"Um, I'm in pre-algebra."

"Oh…" There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Sam asked slowly.

"I'm thinking about adopting."

Samantha stopped everything. Her pencil fell to the floor with a clatter. Did she hear right? Could it be true? "You-you're adopting?" Tony nodded.

"You look like someone I could get along with quite nicely." It felt like the world stopped.

"W-What? You don't even know my name!"

"Samantha Kurt."

"How did you-"

"I have my resources. Do you want to be a Stark?"

"I-I-Yes! Yes, of course!" Sam got to her feet. "Are you sure? I'm not very bright, and I'm terrible at everything," she said, talking quickly and not stopping to take a careful choice of words.

"Oh I'm positive. But uh, you wouldn't helping me do some tests would you?" Samantha shook her head. "Come to the front desk when you've packed your things." He smiled and walked out of the room. Sam stood there. It was happening. It was finally happening! She was getting adopted! After all of these years, watching, waiting, it paid off! She scrambled around the room, putting her clothes in her backpack and in her suitcase. She finished her packing and hurried out the room, and ran into Megan along the way. Literally.

"Did you see Tony Stark?!" exclaimed Megan, brushing herself off and getting up from the ground.

"Yes! Yes I did, and guess what! He's adopting me!"

"You're joking."

"I'n not!"

"That's amazing! You really deserve it! After all you've been through, I think you deserve this."

"I'm so excited!"

"Well I would be!" Megan's smile turned into a frown. "Does this mean we won't see each other?"

"I'll keep in touch, promise. I'll still be going to school."

"But he'll probably have you homeschooled."

"Oh. You're probably right," she said, the happiness flooding from her voice. "But I promise I'll visit you often. I need to go." Sam reluctantly broke away and went to the front desk.

"Well then Sam, your patience has payed off," said Mrs. Clark. "You're free to go." She smiled and Tony sighed, putting on some sunglasses. Sam and Tony walked out. A long black limousine was out in the road. Many reporters awaited them.

"Mr. Stark!"

"Have you really-"

"Is it true that you've adopted?"

"Is that young girl the child you're taking in?"

"Mr. Stark!"

"Is there-"

They closed the doors to the limo, and the noise level dropped. The reporters dissipated quickly. Sam leaned out the window and waved to all the kids at the orphanage. "Bye! I promise I'll keep in touch!" Megan ran over and the hugged each other through the window before driving off, mixed emotions very visible on both Megan and Sam's faces.

**A/N Well, another chapter done and more readers satisfied :) Please R&R! Have nice morning/afternoon/evening :D**

**If you leave an alert, you get tutored by Tony Stark. If you review, you get ****_adopted_**** by Tony Stark!**


	3. Chapter 3

3

**A/N OH MY GOSH I GOT TWO MORE REVIEWS! :D You guys are awesome.**

**Noodle Fanatic–Sorry Noodles, that doesn't really count :)**

**HoniMellon (guest)–Thanks! :) And I'm really sorry, I didn't really think it through :( It didn't seem like threatening. It's just that it's my second Fanfiction and…*trails off* I truly think I will get more views though, so thank you for your support :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Just my OCs.**

Sam stepped into the penthouse of the Stark Tower and looked around excitedly. She looked like she'd won a million dollars (in a way she did, because she was just adopted by a billionaire). "Welcome Ms. Samantha." Sam jumped at the voice, looking around frantically.

"That's JARVIS. He's an AI. You know what that is right?" Sam nodded without much thought. "Good. He can answer any questions you have. All you have to do is ask. Your room is just down the hall, I have some important calls to return."

Sam nodded without much thought. She walked into her room, setting down her bags on the bed and began to unpack.

::::::::::

"You've got her?" asked Fury.

"Yes," said Tony.

"Good. Have you asked her about the tests?"

"No. But I'm sure she'll agree."

"Well she'd better," said the Director, a bit of annoyance showing through his tone. "We have the test ready and we're bringing it in tomorrow. It's too late for any changes or back outs."

"Alright."

::::::::::

Tony knocked on Sam's door. "Come in." He entered the room, and Sam was still putting away some items.

"I have question."

"What is it?"

"Um, would you mind helping me with a test tomorrow?"

"Uh, I'm not exactly smart for my age."

"That's perfectly fine. What I mean is, I've been working on a serum, injection, whatever you want to call it, and it's ready for human testing."

Sam froze for a moment then turned to Tony, waving her hands back and forth. "Wait wait wait! Back up here! You want to use me like a guinea pig?"

"Well, that's not exactly the term I was planning on using but…sort of."

Sam folded her arms. "Is it safe?"

"Well, all the animal tests were conclusive, so we assume it's safe for human testing."

"But why me? Why not an adult?" she asked using large exaggerated hand emotions.

"Your the the oldest person that fit the criteria. No adults fit."

"Wait a second, so you adopted me just for this test?!"

"Umm…yes and no."

"Well what is that supposed to mean?!" asked Samantha angrily.

"I was sent to get you, so I got you in the most discrete way possible. We couldn't just barge in and grab you, it would create questions. We needed a back story, so I was called."

"And no because…?"

"I'm not getting any younger (unfortunately). I need a Stark to carry on Stark industries."

"What?! But-But I'm nothing like you! I don't see how I was never held back!"

"That won't be a problem."

"It won't?"

"If the experiment works."

Sam paused, squinted a bit and cocking her head ever so slightly. "So…it'll make me smart?"

"We don't know. You can't really tell on the animals. But the rest of it worked."

"What do you mean the rest of it? Can you just explain the test?" asked Sam.

"You'll have to do it to find out," Stark said, a grin on his face.

Sam looked down at the ground and thought it over. "Alright, I'll do it. But only if I can keep attending my school."

"Deal."

**A/N: I know, short chapter. But hey, I'll keep it coming. There was a bit more dialogue in this chapter than I thought…:/ Hm. I'll try to do less of that next time, 'kay? THANKS FOR READIN'!**


	4. Chapter 4

4

**A/N Thank you guys SOOOOOO much for favoriting and following! I come home after play practice and go to my mail, and it says something like: 23 NEW EMAILS. And I'm just like…WHAAAAAAT? You guys make the end of my day so lovable!**

**Noodle Fanatic-Look, Zoid. If you don't leave comments, compliments, or constructive criticism, please tell me in real life instead of over the Internet, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Just my OCs.**

Sam sat in the chair nervously. She tapped her foot and looked around the room, watching agents preparing the test. She tried to stay calm but couldn't help it. After a while, the team came in, one by one. Tony – already being there – was of course, the first one. Steve came in next.

"So are you Samantha?" he asked her.

"Yes," Sam mumbled softly.

"It's quite amazing to have you doing this. It reminds me of the day I got my super-serum."

"Try not to bore Sam with your old war stories Capsicle," said Tony. Steve rolled his eyes.

Bruce was the next one to come in. "So your Ms. Kurt?"

"Yes. My name is Sam." They shook hands.

"Technically it's Stark," added Tony, a bit neglected and off to the side.

"So you used the plan huh?" That question was aimed for Tony. "We've been working on this experiment for months now, and I'm glad you willing to do this, Sam."

"I'm a little nervous."

"Don't worry. We have S.H.I.E.L.D. paramedics and tons of agents standing by. The animal tests were a yes, so you're fine, I promise."

"Why doesn't that make me feel better?"

Clint and Natasha came in next after a while. "You're Samantha?" Clint asked. Sam nodded.

"Just call me Sam."

"We're glad to meet you," said Natasha.

They weren't very talkative. Then Thor arrived. He had been visiting Jane ever since he returned from Asgard a month previous announcing that Loki was serving out his punishment. He refused to tell anyone what the punishment was though. "Are you Miss Samantha Kurt?" he asked.

"Yes."

"It is quite brave of you to be doing this. Especially someone of your age. I admire your courage," he complemented.

"Thank you."

The procedure was ready to begin. Sam was lead to a platform in the middle of the lab. Her heart was pounding. She gave all she had not to back down. Sam sat in the seat.

"Are you sure about this?" Bruce asked Tony off to the side. "I don't think it's a very good idea."

"She's perfectly safe," Stark reassured.

"That's not what I'm worried about I have full confidence in her safety. I'm worried about how it'll effect her. I mean, I'm worried it'll work."

"What? You afraid she'll be better than you?" wondered Tony.

"No, I-I don't-"

"I know what you mean, and don't worry, there's only a pinch of that," Tony explained, folding his arms and turning back to the test happening in the middle of the room.

"I knew joining the team was a bad idea," muttered Bruce, turning back himself.

Agents gave Samantha several shots. She felt a little drowsy, but forced herself to stay awake. Sam saw a line of needles filled with an orange substance, which gave her the chills. She hated needles. One by one she received the injection. On both her arms and on her legs. It was almost over, she just needed to hang on a few more minutes. After what felt like MUCH longer than just a few minutes, it was over.

Sam stood up and took a moment to regain her balance before walking towards the team. "Well?" asked Tony. "Do you feel any change?"

"Other than being tired and groggy, no. Why won't anyone tell me what that was even for?"

"You never told her?" asked Clint, giving Tony a look.

"I wanted her to be surprised," he said as if it wasn't a problem at all. Sam rolled her eyes.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to my room," she said, pushing through the small crowd, "I'm tired."

::::::::::

Sam was running down a hall. She was being chased by the bullies from school, when she took all of them down. She looked pleased with herself, then turned to go to her room, when the hall started flooding with an orange liquid. She tried to swim to the top, but couldn't she was drowning,

drowning,

drowning,

Sam's eyes snapped open from her vivid dream. Naturally she leaned over and grabbed her glasses then shoved them onto her face, and she did that. But unnaturally, her vision was blurred. She took off the glasses and she could see fine.

Huh?

Sam got out of bed and stood up. She felt so much…taller.

Okay…what was going on?

Sam looked in her mirror and she noticed she was a lot more in shape then before. Kind of freaked out now, she sat down at her desk and began doing her homework. Sam worked on it without really giving it any thought. Suddenly she was done. Was it side effects from the test?

She hurriedly changed into some clothes, and scurried out of her room.

::::::::::

"Sir," said JARVIS, "Ms. Samantha is awake."

Tony stopped tweaking the experiment. "Why is she up this early?" he wondered out loud, glancing down at his watch. Five o'clock.

"She's running around her room, obviously nervous or worried about something."

"Thanks JARVIS." He set down his tools and went out of the lab, colliding hardly with Sam. "What's got you so worked up?" he asked.

"I don't-it's really-there's no-I've gotten-"

"Hey. Calm down," said Tony, grabbing her shoulders, "and tell me what happened."

Sam closed her eyes for a moment before speaking. She said it all in one breath.

"Whatwastheinjectionsupposedt odo?Ithinktheinjectionmight'vejusttakenawhiletokickin

I'malotmoreinshape!WhenIsatdowntodomyhomeworkIf inisheditfasterthenI'veeverfinished

anassignment!Andtheylookright!**" Sam finished talking, taking in a deep breath.

Tony was silent for a moment, not really understanding what she just said, and Sam was scared about everything. "The injection was made up of DNA of everyone from the team," Tony said slowly. "If it worked, which it looks like it did, you been given something of everyone."

"What?!"

"It seems you've got Clint's eyesight, Capsicle's-well everything, and either my or Bruce's brains."

"Wait, so I'm like, the ultimate Avenger?"

"Mm, sort of, I guess."

Sam looked at the ground. "Well what'll happen to me? Are there side effects?"

"There weren't any on the animal subjects." Sam paced around the hall.

"Well what do I do?" she asked.

"Try to find out everything you have."

**A/N Here is what Sam said: **"What was the injection supposed to do? I think the injection might've just taken a while to kick in because I woke up and I could see fine with out my glasses I stood up and I was taller too! Not only that but I'm a lot more in shape. When I sat down to do my homework I finished it faster than I've ever finished an assignment! And they look right!"**

**Anyways, gracious senior/seniorita for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

5

**A/N Oh…my…gosh…I got 9 more reviews! Best! Day! Ever! Thank you soooo much!**

**Guest-Thank you! I'll try to update daily. I might miss a few though, 'cause I don't have access to the Internet until about eight at night. And school and a play I'm in and-ugh. Anyway, I'll try my hardest! :)**

**Dm (guest)-Thanks, I will :) And about Megan and Sam, I guess you'll just have to keep reading on to find out *evil grin* And yeah, it would suck to be tested on. Hehe. I have longer chapters ahead, but it might be a while. This is a 15 chapter story. I have it all written down, but I update once a day. Possibly twice if I'm in a good mood :)**

**AvengersGirl-LokisSpy-Thank you so much! I hope you continue to have that opinion throughout the whole story :)**

**MikiMouze16-Thanks! :) You have a good point about the detail on Sam. There's later chapters where more is explained, but thank you for pointing this out for me. It had slipped my mind.**

**Sonea22-And you will get more :D**

**Noodle Fanatic-I'm sorwy if I made you sad. :( But thanks. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Just my OCs.**

"So the serum. It had a bit of everyone from the team?" asked Sam.

"Yep."

They were walking to the training rooms, then Sam's face went to confusion, to fright. "So, does that mean I-I have some of-some of the Hulk in me?"

"A little," Tony answered truthfully. Sam looked freaked out. "Hey, calm down, your perfectly fine. There's only a little bit of Bruce's DNA in there. Besides, we don't need a second Hulk on a rampage."

They went into the gym portion of the room, then over to a punching bag. Tony picked up a pair of boxing gloves and tossed them to Sam. "Punch it." Sam slid on the gloves and started punching the bag. Slowly she punched harder. She struck the sandbag with all her force, and it split open, and flew across the room. "Well Cap's a yes."

::::::::::

Sam held up the bow and arrow closer to her head (not Clint's of course, he'd murder her). She let it fly, and it struck the target dead center. "Well now, looks like we've got another birdie in the nest," said Tony. Samantha just rolled her eyes.

::::::::::

Bang!

Bang!

Two bullets, dead center.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

All to the heart or head of the target. Sam smirked.

::::::::::

"Now I don't really have a way to test you for Thor's DNA without some form of magic and he's gone visiting his – quote and quote – 'beautiful mortal maiden'. So, I'm testing you on my brains. What's astrophysics?"

"The branch of astronomy concerned with the physical nature of stars and other celestial bodies, and the application of the laws and theories of physics to the interpretation of astronomical observations," answered Sam, without missing a beat. She looked surprised. "Did I just say that?" Tony nodded. "Huh, I don't even really understand it. It just came out like it was natural."

"That's interesting. Name the four main parts of the heart."

"The right atrium which receives oxygen-poor blood from the upper and lower body. The right ventricle which pumps oxygen-poor blood to both lungs. The left atrium which receives oxygen-rich blood from booth lungs. And there's the left ventricle that pumps oxygen-rich blood to the upper and lower body."

Tony looked pleased. "Well then, you've passed the tests. I say the serum worked!" Sam looked slightly upset. "What's gotten you so down? Your like…the ultimate Avenger!"

"I know but…I'm not so sure about things we haven't tested."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Dr. Banner. I'm not trying to sound ungrateful, but I'm just…scared." Sam grabbed her left arm with her right and looked at the ground.

"Don't be. Like I've already explained, there's barely any of that. After doing the animal tests we realized there was too much of it. You'll probably just a little angrier than usual. Besides, if you had enough to actually get close to a real Hulk out, it wouldn't be nearly as bad as Bruce's."

"Gee, that's comforting," Samantha said sarcastically.

::::::::::

Sam walked down the streets of New York. She needed to clear her head after all the commotion of this morning. She has all the powers or abilities of everyone in the group. It was amazing, yet slightly confusing. Samantha came to a stop at a park and took a moment to think.

There was two days until her birthday, and Sam hadn't said a thing to Tony. She was confused and upset about the adoption. Technically he didn't REALLY adopt her. He pretty much took her in and put tests on her. Not cool. She didn't really know if she could consider him her father.

Sam was deep in thought when a big, wet, hard, icy snowball hit her in the back of the head. "Hey Kurt!" Samantha turned around and saw Jack Arthur, Eli Pent, and Gorman Stevens. The school bullies. "You can't even leave me alone on days without school can you?" asked Sam in a mildly amused voice. She'd delt with them before, she could handle it without loosing her cool.

"Mm, nope," replied Jack. He was the leader. "So where's your glasses? Or have you gone blind and don't need them?" He and the other two laughed. Eli was tossing a snowball up and down in his hand. Samantha smirked.

"Actually, I've been adopted."

Jack's smirk faded slightly. "Did they have to sell their house just to buy you contacts?" They laughed again.

"No, they didn't have to sell anything." Sam went along with the contacts story. No one would believe her if she told them what happened, and SHIELD probably didn't want her to go around blabbing about it.

"Well alright then. I want to meet your so-called adopted parents. Just to make sure you aren't lying."

"I don't think you should."

"Why?" asked Eli. "Are you afraid we'll find out your lying? CHICKEN!" he started prancing around, clucking like a chicken. The others laughed and joined in. Samantha angrily rolled her eyes at thier immaturity.

"You know what? Fine. When school starts, I'll prove I've been adopted, and believe me, You'll be sorry about everything you've ever said or done."

"Fine by me," growled Eli.

**A/N This was pretty much a filler chapter. Wasn't much to do. Know she knows she has powers, yada yada…I was just trying to get this chapter out of the way. This will probably be the most boring chapter you'll get, so no worries.**


	6. Chapter 6

::::::::::

**A/N ***IMPORTANT!*** This isn't a real chapter. Well, I guess it is. This is a filler chapter in honor of MikiMouze16. They have pointed wonderful things and given me great ideas. They helped me to realize I needed more information on Sam. So MikiMouze16, thank you SO much for everything. For all you encouragement, ideas, and constructive criticism. I wrote this story back in August and I've gotten better with writing since then, but thank you a whole lot. I will try to make Sam live and breathe. :)**

Sam slowly opened her eyes. The sun shown in through the window as the sun peeked over the skyscrapers and into her large room. She groaned and lifted her blankets over her face. It was winter break, why couldn't the sun have pity on her? Unfortunately, once Sam was awake, she was awake, and there wasn't an ounce of hope to be able to fall asleep until that night.

Sam sat up and yawned, stretching a bit. She got out of bed and tossed off her PJs and swapped them for a pair of jeans and a teal t-shirt. She really liked the color teal. Well, any shade of blue or green really. Preferably a combination of them such as aquamarine or – as she wearing now – teal. She walked over to her desk and plopped herself down.

Sam picked up her brush and worked for a few minutes on her hair. It was actually longer than she thought. Last she remembered, it was elbow length. Now though, it was nearly down to her hips. Her hair was going darker, and had some dark streaks in it. It was quite bushy for being blonde, and some kids back at the orphanage and even gave her the nickname Hermione.

Grabbing her Little Mermaid tote bag, she put her wallet inside and headed out to the elevator. The Little Mermaid was her favorite Disney movie of all time. She had every single song from both the movie and the play memorized by heart. If needs be, she could sing them backwards for crying out loud. Sam passed Tony as she was going down the hall.

"Hey, where're 'ya going?" Tony asked.

"I'm just going out."

"Out where exactly? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What?! Uh, no. I'm just going for a walk," Sam explained. "I'll probably be back in four hours."

"Four hours? Four whole hours?"

"Yes Tony, four whole hours. I want to see if there's any good movies playing."

Tony seemed to think it over for a bit. "Alright," he said, turning around and continuing to walk down the hall. "Whatever," he called over his shoulder.

Sam rolled her eyes. Stark wasn't exactly the best father figure. She stepped into the elevator and pressed the first floor button.

::::::::::

Sam walked into a pet store. She absolutely loved animals. She had always wanted a dog, but – of course – never could have had one. But maybe now she could. Then again, Tony probably wouldn't be too happy if Sam spent HIS money on buying a pet he most likely wouldn't want. Sam sighed to herself. She went ahead and looked at the schools of bright fish and the lizards bathing in heat from a lamp, but she didn't stay long.

Walking back out, she continued on her little journey. She saw a movie theater and walked over to the posters. There were several movies playing but one that caught her eye was a detective action movie. Her two favorite genres had to be action/adventure and mystery. She had either wanted to be a police officer or a detective ever since she was ten. Yet she had given up on those dreams a while back. Then again, now that she had the serum, maybe she could become one! Sam smiled and continued walking, deciding against watching the movie right then and there.

At ten, she stopped at her favorite snack bar for a quick something to eat. She would pass the stand whenever she walked to elementary school. Sam hadn't had their amazing chips in ages. She munched down on the snack and began to loop back to the tower.

Sam was much nimbler now. Before, she couldn't go a few feet without running into something or tripping over her own feet. Most of her weaknesses had been taken away, but not quite all of them.

Sam had a large mouse phobia. Well, large was an understatement. She couldn't STAND mice. If she even saw a mouse, she was OUT OF THERE. Not even the serum could perfect everything.

**A/N Well, there you have it. That's a sample of what my writing looks like nowadays. You can just use this chapter as a comparison to what my writing was like back in August. It's a double win. Now you know more about Sam, and you get to see my modern day work.**

::::::::::


	7. Chapter 7

6

**A/N And now, PARTY TIME!**

**ZonePerson-Thank you to the moon and back :) Never be discouraged. Go on and write your heart out :D I will never stop until the last word has been written! (:**

**MikiMouze16-Thank you again and again! I cannot express my gratitude! :D I always read each review from anyone with full attention and an open mind. Your support has helped push me along the days, making it a happy time for me when I can update! Everyone's support make my days great! Thank you thank you thank you thank you! Maybe we could do a collaboration! I know the basic idea of what it is, but I don't know exactly how to do it ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Just my OCs.**

Sam sat up in bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She got into some jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt. Sam brushed out her hair quickly and without thought, then she walked into the kitchen and got herself a bowl of cereal. It was so quiet. Right. Tony's in the lab. Sam walked into the living room and sat down on the couch then began to read a book.

She didn't really think of anything about the real world until Tony walked in. She looked up and saw that he was covered in oil and smelled like smoke. "Did you even sleep last night?" she asked.

"I might've dozed off a few times here and there," he said.

"What are you even doing?"

"It's a surprise." Tony went into the kitchen. Sam rolled her eyes and turned back to her book.

::::::::::

"Happy birthday!"

Sam had walked in and the whole team was standing in the living room. She blinked a few times then face-palmed. "Duh! No wonder Tony was quiet all day!"

"Quiet? Well wouldn't it be obvious he was up to something? Usually he never shuts up," said Clint.

::::::::::

Samantha sat down at the table and looked at the turquoise and red mechanical bracelt in her hand. "It's a suit," Tony explained.

"It-what?!"

"It's a suit. Like my Ironman suit. It's your size though."

"I-it-why-are you sure it's a good idea to give this to someone my age?"

"No. But that's okay."

"Is this what you were working on this morning?" Tony nodded. "It's amazing. Today's amazing. I've never had a party."

"What?!"

"I've never even had any presents before."

"What kind of a sick world did you live in?" Natasha elbowed him in the ribs.

"The world my father left me in." Sam paused for a moment. "There's one thing I want."

"Name it."

Sam twiddled her fingers. How to ask? "I…Can I call you dad?"

::::::::::

Sam went down into the subway station. She was planning on visiting Megan. She fiddled with the bracelet. She hadn't actually tried it out yet. Sam was only going to use it in emergencies. Until she got the hang of it anyway. She sat down in a seat on the subway train and felt it lurch to life.

Samantha looked at it, trying to figure out how it worked. Tony hadn't explained it. How'd he forget to? She saw a knob on it and figured that was it.

The subway train came to a stop and Sam stepped off and went up to the sidewalk. She walked further down the street until she reached the orphanage. Sam knocked and Mrs. Clark answered. "Samantha! What are you doing here?"

"I want to see Megan."

"Oh! Well you know where she is." Mrs. Clark stepped aside and Sam in. Sam ran down the hall and knocked on Megan's door.

"Come in," came Megan's quiet reply. Sam opened the door and went inside. Megan was sitting on her bed, looking at a scrapbook. She looked up and saw Sam. Her expression brighten and a smile spread across her face. "SAM!" She jumped off the bed and they pulled each other into a hug. "What are you doing here? Did you get contacts?"

"Yeah, I got contacts," Sam said, smiling widely. "I wanted to visit you. You know, give myself a birthday present."

"That's right, happy birthday!" Sam glanced at the scrapbook on Megan's bed. Megan noticed her looking. "I was looking at pictures."

"Do you mind if I look?"

"No not at all." They sat down on the bed and opened the book. There were pictures of Megan with her parents. Megan's parents had been in a car crash when she was seven. She had photos of before that, and she had them in a scrapbook. Megan skipped them as quickly as possible and got to pages in the back with photos of Megan and Sam. "So how's it been?" asked Megan.

"Pretty good. I met the rest of the Avengers team."

"Really!?" Megan asked in awe.

"Yeah."

"So how much bonding have you had with Mr. Stark?" Megan wondered.

"Well it's slowly rising. I've gotten to where I'm beginning to call him dad now."

"Good." She looked upset.

"What is it Meg?" asked Sam.

"Well, I'm glad for you. You've been here longer, so you deserve to find a family, but the older you are, the harder it is to get adopted." She looked down at the ground. Sam put her arm around her.

"It's fine Meg, there's nothing to worry about. You'll find the parents meant for you." Sam felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and put it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Sam, come back to the tower, we're ready to test you for Thor and Bruce's DNA," said Tony.

"But-"

"No buts. This is a good time to test it. We might not get another chance like this in a long time."

Sam sighed. "Alright, I'll be right over." Sam hung up her phone and put it back in her pocket. "I need to get home, but I'll see you at school. I convinced him to let me still go to public school." Megan brightened.

"I guess I'll see you then." Sam waved goodbye and started to leave when Megan stopped her.

"Did you get taller?" Sam shrugged.

**A/N YES! Sam has broken the barrier with Tony! She's gotten to the "dad" stage! And now, with her suit, she's even more epic! Prepare the second Hulk to go on a rampage in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

7

**A/N Okay. Excuse time. *Inhales* I was really really busy yesterday. I got the wrong homework assignment so I was confused for the longest time and I have play practice all this week and next week, plus it goes an hour later than usual because we're getting closer to opening night. I probably will have to post on weekends from now on, but next weekend is my play (AHHHHH!) I'll have an iffy schedule for the next two weeks. *Gasps for air* Yeah. That's basically it.**

**H4NN4H P0TT3R (guest)-good idea! I'll see if I can incorporate that into it. :D**

**MikiMouze16-Thank you again!**

**Aueraeli-Thank you! I'll try to do it often.**

**Zoneperson-Thanks! Well here it is! The next chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Just my OCs.**

Sam stood by Thor. She shuffled her position uncomfortably. He handed out Mjölnir. "Take it."

"Uhhhh…you sure?"

"Yes. If you truly have a part of me, you should be able to hold it." Sam slowly reached out and took it into her hand. She felt a surge of power go up her arm and spread throughout her body. Sam was surprised and lost her balance momentarily, and stumbled. She regained her balance and handed it back. "That was definitely weird," she said.

"What did it feel like?" Thor asked.

"Like a wave of electricity shot through me. It was odd, but somehow exhilarating. It's hard to describe really."

"Well it's a yes," said Tony, clapping his hands together. "Now all that's left is Bruce." He flicked Sam in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Are you angry?" Natasha elbowed him for the second time that day.

"More annoyed than I am angry. Trust me. After seven years of teasing and bullying, you learn to keep your cool."

"We need a way to do this without risking the destruction of my stuff," Tony said.

"Hey you're a gazillionaire. Surely you can easily repair a room."

"Money doesn't grow on trees Sam. Although I may have money in an abundance, I don't want to destroy irreplaceable things."

"Well don't look at me," said Sam. "I don't have any ideas how to keep your special irreplaceable things safe."

"No phone for a week, no suit for a month, I'm getting you a tutor, now go to your room." He ticked each item off his fingers then pointed down the hallway. Sam rolled her eyes.

"The problem is, I know what your trying to do. It needs to happen when I don't expect it."

"Fine…I'll get you later."

::::::::::

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"It's simple!" protested Tony.

"Simple?" asked Clint. "She's all of us combined! I wouldn't be surprised if she threw me through the wall!"

"Your the only one who could do it other then Natasha, and I was afraid of asking her."

"You do it."

"It'd take me longer. Your the professional! Besides, we need to find out what it's like for her."

Clint sighed loudly. "Fine. On one condition. You stop calling me cupid for the next month."

"Week."

"Two weeks."

"Deal."

::::::::::

Sam was in the gym, trying out her strength when suddenly there was a noise from above. She looked up and saw a bucket of water dump down on her. She dropped the bell bar and covered her head with her arms. Cold water dripped down her head, back, and pants. She looked down at her soak clothing and glanced back up to the ceiling. Clint jumped down from the vents and tackled her to the ground.

"TICKLE ATTACK!"

He jabbed her sides with his fingers. "HEY! St-stop it!" She laughed and yelled at him at the same time. "What are you-ha! D-doing!?" He flicked her in the head. "Hey!" Clint poured more water. "STOP IT!" She got to her feet and threw Clint off of her. Her brown eyes flashed green.

"Well, gotta go."

"What was that for?!" She began to go a green. It wasn't like Bruce. He grew several times in sized and went crazy. Clint supposed Sam's reaction was from the combination of all the other strands of foreign DNA. She stayed the same size (maybe grew an inch or so, Clint couldn't really tell) and was already strong so she couldn't really get anything else.

Clint ran to the door and once on the other side, locked it shut. He turned to look at it, and large dents began appearing. Tony ran over to him. "Did you do it?"

"What does it look like?!" he was leaning against the door.

"So what is her reaction like?"

"Well it's not like Bruce. He grows three times in size, but she just grew an inch or so and turned a little green. A pale green. She still looks the same, for the most part."

::::::::::

Sam blinked a few times. She looked around and saw that she was in her room. Not only that, but the team was sitting around her, Bruce was further away in the corner. "How do you feel?" asked Tony.

"Like I've been run over by a truck and sewn back together again." Sam closed her eyes and grimaced. "What exactly happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Throwing Clint off of me."

"You kinda had a hulk-out. You broke most of the gym equipment."

"I remember that. But it felt like it was a dream."

"That's sort of what it feels like for me," said Bruce. "Although I have better control over the Other Guy, so I remember more and it feels a little more real."

Sam sat up slowly. "So what else did I break?"

"Well it's not like Bruce's," explained Clint. "You don't multiply three times in size. You just grew about an inch and went green. You still looked like yourself, but you sort of weren't. It's hard to explain the personality."

Sam slowly got out of her bed and went over to Bruce. "I need to learn to control it."

**A/N CYBER TICKLE ATTACK! Heehee. Please R&R. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

8

**A/N Annnnnd school time!**

**Brakenstar of Thunderclan-Oh you just wait :) MWAHAHAHAHA! *coughs***

**MikiMouze16-Me too! If you tickle me, you will probably be in much pain for several days afterward. :) Just sayin'**

**Rachael Hyuuga-Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Just my OCs.**

Sam put her math book into her backpack. "Have you got your homework?" asked Tony.

"Yes," came Sam's dull reply.

"Phone?"

"Uh huh."

"Your suit?"

"Dad, I'm fine! I'm just going to school."

"I'll get one of the limos."

"Please don't."

"Make a dramatic entrance! Use the suit!"

"DAD! I'm fine. Besides, I've never actually tried it. I'd smash into a wall. I'm taking the subways."

"Yeah, it took me a while to get the hang of my suit. JARVIS is on your phone if you need something. If there's an emergency he's in the suit too. If-"

"I-AM-FINE," Sam said, pronoucing each word slowly. "And I'll be late if this takes any longer."

"Oh. Right. Okay then. See you later."

"Bye."

::::::::::

"Hey! Kurt!" Sam stopped. She sighed and turned around to face Jack, Gorman, and Eli. "So where's the proof of your, 'adoption'?" Eli asked, using his fingers as quotation marks.

"You'll find out later." She tried to continue walking but they stopped her.

"We aren't very patient when it comes to lies like this," said Jack.

"I'm not lying."

"Then where's the proof?"

"You'll find out in class." They stopped her again.

"We want to know know," growled Gorman. That surprised Sam. He almost never talked. They must be getting pretty angry.

"You know what? This is proof." She raised up her left arm and her bracelet was on.

"That's a bracelet, how's it proof?" asked Jack.

"I'd show you how it works but I'm late for class." She began walking when they stopped her AGAIN.

"Does it play music and have a picture of your fake, undeserved family?" Samantha balled her hands into fists. "Ooh, your so intimidating. Hey, your a little green. You sick?"

"Yeah. I'm sick of you." She tried to calm herself down. 'Come on, remember what Bruce said,' she thought. 'Don't fight it, control it.' "How about after school you three meet me in the ally behind the school. Then I'll show you what it does."

Jack smirked. "Alright then."

::::::::::

"Late again Sam. Jack. Eli." Sam's teacher, Mr. Madrid, said. The class snickered. Gorman was in the other seventh grade homeroom class, along with Megan. "Now as I was saying. You've been doing pretty bad on exponents recently. I don't know what's been going on, but one of the easiest things you'll ever get in this grade isn't right." He went up to the white board and wrote four to the seventh power. "Now what's this called?" he asked, circling the exponent.

"The exponent," the class replied blandly.

"And this?" asked Mr. Madrid, underlining the base.

"The base," the students said.

"And all of it is…?"

It was silent for a moment until Sam spoke up. "The power." All eyes turned to the back of the room where she sat.

"Yes, it's the power. I don't know why only Samantha knew the answer. Your in SEVENTH GRADE people! You should know all this! Now never never never never never never never never…"

Sam felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Eli. He was looking at her then down at his hand repeatedly. Sam looked down and saw a folded piece of paper in his hand. Sam looked at Mr. Madrid.

"…never never EVER mulitiply the base times the exponent. A lot of you…"

Sam leaned over and took the note. Eli nodded towards Jack. Sam looked back up at Mr. Madrid to make sure he wasn't looking in thier direction.

"…that, or I'll come up and slap you with a long, fat, sticky, Lima bean flavored spaghetti noodle! It's…"

Sam nudged Jack and he looked up at her with a murderous glare until she showed him the note. Sam gestured towards Eli. Jack snatched the note and opened it.

"Mr. Arthur, are you passing notes?" Jack paled and looked ashamed. "Give it to me." Jack got out of his seat and walked up to the front of the room and gave it to Mr. Madrid. "You all know what happens to notes in this class. I thought you've gotten passed the notes phase. I'm ashamed of anyone who's passed notes since our class discussion." He held the note to his head. "This note is from Eli and to Jack. It says: I thinks Sam's lying about the adoption. Should we see what she has to say after school?

"That's right! Sam, you were adopted, come on up here, tell us about it!" Sam shook her head slowly and mouthed:

Please no.

Mr. Madrid motioned her to come to the front of the room. Sam stood up and walked up there. She blushed harder than she ever had before. "Have you grown?" he asked.

"Well I guess I shot up a little over the break, but-"

"No I mean, your like, an inch taller."

"I think an inch is a bit of an exaggeration."

"No really."

"It must be my shoes." He looked down at her feet.

"Your wearing flats. Anyway, I met her new adoptive father two days ago." Sam blushed even more. Saturday was so embarrassing. "He's a great man and ALL of you know who he is."

"Is it Chuck Norris?" asked a kid in the first row. The class laughed.

"Uh. No," said Sam. "Well-I-there was-I'm…let's just say my name isn't Samantha Kurt anymore." She took in a deep breath. "It's Samantha Stark."

Sam waited for a reaction from the class. It seemed like an hour had gone by, even though it had only been five seconds of silence.

Finally someone spoke up. "Did you say Stark?"

"Yes."

"You were-you've been-you're a-"

"I was adopted by Tony Stark."

The class erupted into noise. Sam couldn't make out full sentences. Just fractions of them and some words here and there. Boy, she was becoming popular.

::::::::::

The bell was about to ring any second now. "Now before you leave, I have a permission slip for the science lab field trip next week. You need to bring it in by Friday if you're going to come." Mr. Madrid passed out the forms.

:::::::::

"Well it's about time," complained Jack. Sam walked into the ally. "What took you?"

"I got held up by people with questions."

"Well we have a question for you too. What does that bracelet do?"

"I think it's obvious."

"Well it's not."

"Let's see here. I've been adopted by Tony Stark, I have a metal bracelet that can do something special, and he's also Ironman. Put two and two together."

They thought for a moment then Eli's eyes widened and something seemed to click. "Is it a-it can't be! Is it another suit?!"

"Maybe."

"It is?!" exclaimed Jack. "Give it to me!" Gorman yanked it off of Sam's wrist.

"HEY!"

Gorman tossed it to Eli. Eli tossed it to Jack. Jack, getting the idea, tossed it back to Gorman. It went between the three. Jack caught it and Sam jumped at him. "Hey, aren't your eyes normally brown?"

:::::MEANWHILE:::::

"Sir," said JARVIS. "It appears Ms. Samantha is in some form of a fight." Tony stopped typing on his computer.

"What?!"

"I don't quite know what's going on sir, but it might not be very good if she gets angry." Tony stood up and hustled out of the room.

::::::::::

"Hey, aren't your eyes normally brown?" Sam backed away and shook herself. 'Control it, don't fight it, control it, don't fight it,' she thought.

"Well…sometimes they change color."

"And I thought you couldn't get any weirder! I guess I was wrong." Sam held her fist in the position to punch when someone grabbed her arm. She looked behind her, and Tony was standing there. Jack, Gorman, and Eli stared at him with wide eyes.

"Get in the car," he told her.

"But dad I-"

"Get in the car," Tony repeated. Sam hung her head and went to the black limousine over by the sidewalk. Tony gestured for the bracelet and Jack handed it over, thoroughly ashamed. Tony turned and got in the limo and it drove away.


	10. Chapter 10

9

**A/N Oh my gosh, I'm over halfway through this story! :O Eek! I don't want this to end!**

**MaraudetteFox156-Thanks! Here's the next chapter!**

**Brackenstar of Thunderclan-Thank you so much!**

**MikiMouze16-YEAH! NEVER. MESS. WITH. SAM. ;)**

**Rachael Hyuuga-Well here it is :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Just my OCs.**

"What were you thinking?" asked Tony.

"I don't know. I just can't stand them," Sam said.

"What if you Hulked-out. What then?"

"Bruce is teaching me how to control it."

"Not even Bruce can fully control it. You need to stay away from situations like those!"

They sat in the living room. Tony had said they needed to talk. Sam hung her head. "I'm sorry," she said, just over a whisper. "I didn't think of the consequences. Next time I'll avoid them." Tony sighed.

"Okay. Try not to do this anymore. It's like three strikes your out. Two more incidences like this and I'm homeschooling you."

Sam perked up. "I promise it won't happen again." She stood up and turned to her room when she stopped. "Next Friday there's a field trip to the science lab downtown." She held out the permission slip.

"Only if there's no more problems." Sam stood to leave. "One more thing…did you win?"

Sam smiled.

::::::::::

Sam was walking to the subway station on Friday, a large smile on her face. She was going on the field trip. Megan ran up to her. "Sam! You going on the field trip?"

"Yeah. The class was watching me as I brought it to Mr. Madrid."

"Well it did have your dad's signature."

Sam smiled. "True." They walked a little further down the sidewalk when Megan started talking again.

"You're different."

"Hm?"

"After your adoption, you changed."

"Well I've been given a new life."

"That's not what I mean. You didn't just change emotionally. You physically different too. Your taller, stronger, and you've been getting A's on all of your assignments not missing a single question!"

"He tutored me."

"No one can get that smart, that fast, that easily."

"Come on. We're talking Tony Stark here."

"Exactly! I think he did something to you."

"Look, I need to go, my dad'll be worried." She hurried into the subways, not turning back to Megan. Sam sat down on the subway train and leaned back in the chair. What to tell Megan! She'd keep prying, and probably wouldn't let up any time soon. Sam got off and went towards Stark Tower. She put her hands in her pockets and walked down the sidewalk when she heard a whimper.

Sam looked down one of the allies and saw a little black lab puppy. She stepped forward a little and squatted down. "Hey, it's okay." The puppy hid behind a dumpster. It poked it's little head out. "Come on, come here." Sam patted her legs. The dog stared. "Come here. It's okay." The lab started walking forwards slowly. Sam held out her hand. The puppy sniffed it and looked up at her with those big brown eyes. She reached forward and picked it up. "Hey there." The puppy (boy) licked her face. "You're so adorable!" Sam said. She looked at his neck. "No license." She stood up with the dog in her arms and continued walking.

::::::::::

"Sir, Samantha is approaching," said JARVIS. "And she appears to have a-" Sam walked into the lab with the dog in her arms.

"What-Why do you have a dog?" asked Tony.

"I found him. He was out in the streets all by himself. He can't be more than a few months old!"

"No. No way am I having a dog in here. Someone's probably looking for him."

"But he doesn't have a license!"

"His collar could have fallen off, it happens all the time."

"But dad-"

"Dogs grow. One minute they're a small little playful puppy, and the next they're an overgrown terrifying monster. We are not keeping him."

"Look at him and say no."

Tony looked at the puppy. It's big brown puppy dog eyes stared- No. No he wasn't going to crumble. No. He wasn't going to melt. The black lab looked at him and cocked his head. No! Don't do the cocking head! The dog blinked and did it's little pouty face. No. He wasn't going to crumble! No!

"Fine." Sam grinned widely. "But if we find his owner he's going back."

"Okay! I'll do everything to take care of him!" She hurried out of the room and Tony rolled his eyes and sighed.

He turned back to his work and only got in two minutes before the phone rang. "Yes?"

"Stark." It was Fury. "Test subject number three has escaped."

"What?! Which one is number three? The gerbil? The cat?"

"It's the black lab."

Tony stopped short. "I think I know where he is."

::::::::::

Tony knocked on Sam's door. He opened it and she was sitting there with the dog. "I'm still trying to think of a name. I like something along the lines of Barker."

"Barker? Really? If you want something like that why not…Parker?"

"Parker?"

"Yeah. I don't know, it's just a suggestion."

"Well I like it. Parker. We need to get him a license."

"But if we find his owner-"

"I know, I know." Sam stood.

"Well there's something you should probably know."

"What is it?"

"Well, one of the animal test subjects from the experiment escaped." Sam paled. "Parker was the experiment."

"What? Parker's a puppy!"

"I know, but we need to take him back to SHIELD head quarters."

"No! He's perfectly fine here!"

"He was one of the subjects with to much of Bruce's DNA. We need to take him back." he reached out and Parker growled, and his eyes flashed black. "You see what I mean?"

"No, what I see is a reason for him to stay. He likes me. Parker has grown on me as I have him. If he's taken away he'll Hulk-out!" Sam humphed. Tony sighed.

"We'll have to keep him away from Fury though."

**A/N HAHA! Sam now has a puppy that can turn into a rage monster! What are the odds?**


	11. Chapter 11

10

**A/N: BUM BUM BUMMMM… Field trip! So, I was going to make Sam have to use her powers to get the class out of a situation at the science lab, but then I thought of a different idea after watching a movie. (Hint: Look at the disclaimer.)**

**And I'm sorry for not updating. Friday I was babysitting, and not to mention my Internet was down. Then I went to noodle Fanatic's with sconesRtasty. Plus Saturday I was gone pretty much all day, helping my friend prepare to be a midwife for a goat…and…yeah…**

**Brackenstar of Thunderclan-Thanks! Yeah, it would be cool :)**

**MikiMouze16-Awesome! :D All I have is a cat, but she's cool. Dogs are amazing though! ^^**

**Rubi Yuki-I've actually never seen any of the Hulk movies, so I can't really say. You can tell me if he is :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or Spiderman. Only the teacher, Sam, Megan, and the bullies.**

Sam walked onto the bus. Today was the science field trip. She was excited to see what types of tools they had and experiments they were working on.

::::::::::

"And here we have our genetics section," said the guide. Sam wished she had more eyes. Everything was so fascinating! "And here we have fifteen of our genetically altered super-spiders." Megan leaned in closer to get a better look at the containers.

"There's only fourteen. One's missing."

The guide didn't hear and continued on. The class started moving forward but Sam wanted to get a better look. She walked up to the containers. She leaned in to get a better look. Megan was right. There was only fourteen. Sam lifted up her camera. She'd promised Tony she'd get pictures. She snapped away at the spiders, which were jumping and climbing all over. Samantha felt a hot prick on her right hand. "Ow!"

She dropped her camera and grabbed her hand. Luckily the camera was on a fabric strip around her neck so it didn't fall on the ground. Megan turned around. "Are you alright Sam?" she asked tenderly.

"Yeah I-I'm fine." The class continued forward. Sam walked a little behind the group. Sam whispered to herself. "Get a grip Samantha! I'm sure it's not that-" She lifted up her hand. "Bad?!"

In her left hand there was a squashed spider lying in her palm, and the back of her right was swollen and lines were all over it. Sam's eyes were wide.

"Hey," said Megan, "you sure your okay Sam?"

"W-Oh, uh, yeah."

"You look pale. You feel okay?"

"Ship-shape." Sam stuffed her hand in her pocket. Megan turned away with a worried look on her face. Sam studied the spider in her hand and began to mutter to herself again. "But it's a jumping spider. Those aren't poisonous…are they?"

::::::::::

Sam walked into the penthouse of the tower. She went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking out leftover chicken, beans, rice, bacon, spaghetti, carrots, cookies, chili, fish, scrambled eggs, salad, peaches, apples, and yogurt. Tony leaned over in his chair and looked in with a confused face. "What are you-"

"It's okay, I'm fine." Sam balanced the containers on top each other, none falling off, perfectly balanced. She went into her room and sat it down on the desk. She ate all of the food and laid down on the bed then closed her eyes.

::::::::::

Sam tossed and turned on her bed. She saw spiders. All she saw was spiders. Sam's eyes snapped open. A spider was crawling along the frame of a picture on the wall. It moved gracefully, then stuck to the wall and headed up to the ceiling. "Sam? Sam you okay?" called Tony. Sam whimpered and rolled onto the floor. Tony knocked on the door. "Sam?" He opened and went inside. "Sam! Are you okay?" He helped her up off the floor. "Geez, you're burning up! Are you sick?"

"No, just-just a headache, that's all." Samantha wobbled a bit and looked at the clock, which said six fifty a.m. "What? How's it a.m.?"

"You slept all through the rest of yesterday once you got home. You would NOT wake up. Believe me, I have some pretty good ways to wake people up. I didn't want to make you angry so I left you alone after the fourth attempt. What happened on Friday?"

"Oh, the field trip was just tiring. Now, I should probably get dressed." Tony nodded and left. Sam looked down at her right hand. The swelling had stopped and was barely noticeable, and there was two small red marks right next to each other, which looked like a spider bite. Sam shook it off and went over to her closet.

::::::::::

Samantha walked down the sidewalk. She needed to clear her head. The snow was melting and water was running down the streets. Sam headed towards Central Park. She walked by several allies, they all had spiders crawling all over the place. Sam shuddered, and tried to take her mind off of the bite. It was a jumping spider, and jumping spiders aren't poisonous.

She crossed a bridge in Central Park. A dog was barking at some birds and trying to chase them. She should have brought Parker! Suddenly she felt this weird tingling feeling in the back of her head. It wasn't nessisarily painful, but it didn't quite tickle either. It was kind of like when your foot fell asleep. Without realizing it, she ducked and a snowball whizzed passed her head. She didn't really control herself when she ducked, it just happened.

"Well well," said a drawling voice, "it looks like we've got ourselves a little nerdy." Sam looked at where the snowball had come from and saw Jack, Gorman, and Eli. Sam groaned.

"You just CAN'T leave me alone can you?"

"Well there's no daddy to save you now."

Sam inwardly face palmed. She'd forgotten her cellphone. How was JARVIS suppose to know she was in trouble now? "Maybe not, but that doesn't really matter does it? I can handle myself."

"You sure about that?"

"Oh I'm sure."

"Let's find out then!" The three of them threw snowballs from any remaining snow there was. Samantha ducked, jumped, and weaved, avoiding every snowball that came her way. "Stop-moving you-little- nerd!" Eli said in between throws. Sam smiled and kept on dodging the throws. She scooped up a handful of snow and threw it at Jack. It hit him in the face. Bullseye!

Jack yelled and for a moment actually looked like he was going to cry, but he stood and ran at Sam. Sam stepped out of the way. Jack skidded to a stop and went back to her. They were hand to hand. "What is your problem?!" she asked. "I'm like…three inches taller than you!" Sam was keeping him off of her, but Jack's hand slipped and twisted the knob on Sam's bracelet.

She could feel the metal spreading up her arm. It was a strange sensation, and it wrapped around her hand. Sam pushed Jack off of her and scrambled away. The metal was up to her shoulder. It continued to spread and it swallowed up her neck and the top of her head. Her face was still free as she looked at herself. The suit was the same colors as her bracelet, red being the base and turquoise being the contrast. Then the mask went over her face.

"You've finally tried the suit I see," said JARVIS.

"JARVIS, please please PLEASE don't tell dad about this."

"I won't Ms. Samantha."

"Thank you. Now can I get this off?"

The three boys were staring at her, listening to her side of the conversation.

"Certainly."

The suit retracted itself from her body and sunk back into the bracelet. Sam turned to Jack, Eli, and Gorman and glared. They got the message and scrambled away quickly, tripping over each other. Sam turned and saw a little boy holding hands with his mother and an ice cream cone was in the other. The ice cream fell off of the cone as the two stared. Samantha gave a small worried smile and turned to hurry home.

Sam ran down the sidewalk back towards Stark Tower. She stopped herself by grabbing onto a 'No Parking' sign. She caught her breath and tried to run again but she couldn't. She looked back at her hand grabbing the sign and it wouldn't let go. She yanked at it and the sign pulled off. She looked at it with wide eyes. The bystanders, use to strange things, didn't give it a second thought that a thirteen year old girl had the top of a metal sign in her hand.

WHAT WAS GOING ON?!

A/N HAHAHAHAHA! Spider sense and sticky fingers! It's happening!


	12. Chapter 12

11

**A/N Finding her spidey powers and the first big problem. Whoohoo!**

*****IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT***  
I am VERY busy this week. Good news? I have parent teacher conference which means I get out early. Good, right? Wrong. Bad news? I have four hour play rehearsal. Woopdeedoo, lucky me. Then this Thursday, Friday, and Saturday I have the performances. I just got to try on my dress today and I keep tripping every few steps. I couldn't fit in my original dress which was a bit confusing, because the dresses were specially made to fit each princess. Well apparently, the person who made our dresses got our sizes mixed up. So I have to wear a dress that I don't really like all that much because I personally chose out the colors for my original dress and – GOSH DANGIT! *Sigh* Long story short, I probably won't post another chapter until next week. After that it'll be smooth sailing…until right before Spring break when I have a choir performance and then right after I'm going to compete down in Anaheim… –_– My life is insane. Oh! And I have a huge writing test tomorrow! :D — sarcastic smile. Not to mention I'm going to be gone pretty much all summer. Arggggghhh!**

**TemperatamMors-Thanks, BUUUUUUUUT that's kinda mean :) Don't give 'em up!**

**SparrowLilies-Yep! :D**

**Rubi Yuki-That was a bit harsh, but don't worry I'm thinking about writing a sequel and including Spiderman. But keep in mind, she is thirteen, and Spiderman is a senior in High School. It wouldn't work out.**

**Brackenstar of Thunderclan-THAAAAAANK YOOOOUUU! :D**

**MikiMouze16-Well, here's the next chapter! And thank you again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Spiderman. Just my OCs.**

Sam's alarm clock went off. She reached over and smashed it. Dang it. That's the forth one this month. She dragged her feet out of bed and went into the bathroom. Samantha grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste. She wasn't quite awake yet still. She squeezed the tube and toothpaste squirted all over the mirror. Sam sighed and rubbed her toothbrush on it. She turned on the water and the knob came off. Water sprayed and Sam was wide awake now. She tried to put the knob back on but it wouldn't go. She grabbed some towels and stuffed them in the sink. Sam reached over to the door and opened it with two fingers, trying not to stick. She then scooted out of the room.

::::::::::

"Sir, Samantha is awake," said JARVIS. Tony groaned and put his pillow on his head.

"Why does she get up at six thirty on weekends?"

"She broke another clock and the sink." Tony sat up a little.

"She broke the sink?"

"Yes sir."

"How'd she break the sink?"

"It appears just by grabbing it."

He sighed. "You'd think she'd be use to the strength by now. She was doing fine before."

::::::::::

"I'm taking Parker on a walk," announced Sam, taking the leash.

"Alright then, just be back by dinner," said Tony. "Unless you're full from that feast you had the other day." Sam rolled her eyes.

"I was hungry, okay?"

"You ate as much food as I had the whole week combined!"

"Whatever."

::::::::::

Sam stopped at a warehouse near the harbor. It was abandoned and completely empty. It seemed to have been like that for several months. Samantha tied Parker to a nearby pole.

She had gotten a skateboard and had no idea how to use it, but had a feeling her new powers could help her with that. She had even better balance than before (which she didn't even think was possible) and that tingling…whatever it was. She could do it. Besides, Sam had never learned to ride a bike, so she figured she needed some form of transportation other than the subways.

Samantha took out her cellphone and put on JARVIS. "JARVIS?"

"Yes?"

"I think I've somehow gained new abilities."

"Well shouldn't you inform Mr. Stark?"

"That's the thing, I don't really want to. I mean, we all have secrets. This one is mine."

"Well I still think-"

"Can you keep this a secret?"

"I-"

"PLEEEEAAAASE?"

"Well I suppose."

"Thank you thank you thank you. Now, I might do some strange things, but don't tell dad."

"I won't."

Sam hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. She pulled the skateboard out of its straps and set it on the ground. She scanned the area for a small item. She saw a paint can. Sam skateboarded over there. Okay, she could actually control it, that was a good start.

Sam ollied over the empty paint can. Good.

She ollied over a traffic cone.

Pretty soon she was jumping all of these jumps from small shacks. Sam went to the half pipe and skateboarded in it. She grabbed the back of the skateboard and landed back inside of the half pipe. She went up the side of it and jumped off the skateboard.

She stuck to the side of the half pipe.

Sam slowly crawled up the completely vertical wall. Looking back down, she was further up than she had expected.

Samantha couldn't believe this. All of these amazing powers, just by a small spider bite! She was entrigued. It was-it was just-

It was AMAZING!

So now she could stick to just about any surface. She had better balance. She also had that strange sensation she got when something was about to happen. She had powers of spiders! All spiders (that she knew of) could stick to surfaces. Some spiders had that spider-sense ability to know of prey or dangers. They had amazing acrobatic abilities and balance also. Now that she thought about it, they strong too! But she already had strength.

Sam got back down and went into the warehouse. She climbed on the beams and ceiling. She did flips and tricks.

Then she fell.

She grabbed onto a chain dangling from the ceiling. She swung and jumped to the next one. Sam laughed and swung from the chains. But then she ran into things on a table.

That made a lightbulb pop into her head.

::::::::::

Sam walked into the living room and took Parker's leash off. He jumped into her arms and licked her face. Sam scratched him in between the ears. He wagged his tail and got onto the floor and rolled over. Sam smiled and scratched him before standing up. "JARVIS?"

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna take some supplies from the lab. Don't tell dad."

"Why must it be a secret?"

"It's about my new powers."

"I see. Well then, I will stay silent about it."

"Thank you."

Sam walked into the lab. Tony was sitting at his desk typing. He looked over to her. "There's this thing called knocking you know."

"Sorry. Is there anything I can help with?" She walked over to a table with small mechanical pieces. She scanned over them, looking for the right piece.

"Well not really. I guess you can give me a report on how the powers have been on you. If there's been any side effects."

"Well not really." Sam snuck some parts into her pocket. "I guess I'm a little hungrier than normal." She walked over to another table.

"Well with that Thor in you I'm not surprised. But after all of that food you ate the other day you might've eaten more than he would have. Don't you feel sick?"

"No." She snuck some more pieces into her pocket. "Well I guess I-"

"Sir?" said JARVIS. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Director Fury is at the door." Tony stood and left the room. Sam took the opportunity to collect what she needed. She scrambled around the room, taking the parts to make her creation. Sam was looking at them when JARVIS spoke. "Ms. Stark, you are requested in the living room."

"I'll be right there," said Samantha, a little nervous. What if they had seen her testing her powers?

Sam went into the room and Director Fury, along with three other agents. She hadn't actually spoken to him before. She'd seen him off to the side when she was given the serum, but other than that she'd never seen him before. "We need the dog." Sam paled.

"W-What? I-I don't-"

"One of our agents saw you walking him. He's not a pet, he's a dangerous test subject and must be taken back."

"No he's not! Parker is a living breathing animal!"

"Parker? This animal isn't something you name and strut around town with."

"He ran away for a reason! He can think like you and me!"

"No he can't."

"How would you know? No one knows what's going on inside his head! If the test was successful, which it looks like it was, then he's as smart as me, Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner, any of us! He had to have been smart enough to elude SHIELD!"

"This is not a negotiation. Give us the dog." Sam heard a growl and saw Parker come out of the kitchen. One of the agents stepped forward, which was a terrible idea.

Parker growled louder and started to grow. His snout elongated and his fur grew longer. It turned gray and some of it brown. His eyes went a black and his teeth got longer. Parker the wolf snarled and snapped at the agent.

Parker growled at the agents and they pulled out their guns. Sam opened her mouth to yell but Parker tackled them to the ground, knocking the pistols out of their hands.

"Sam!" yelled Tony over the snarls and barks. "Get out of here!"

"But Dad-"

"Now!" Sam looked at the wolf then Tony. She was about to turned away when Fury pulled out a-um-slightly larger gun and pointed it at Parker.

"NO!" she yelled. She ran between Parker and the gun. "STOP!" Sam was crying, the hot tears flowing.

"Get out of the way!"

"NO!"

"DO IT!"

"I can get to Parker!" She ignored Fury's shouts and turned to the large wolf. She looked into it's eyes and approached slowly.

"Sam, you get away from him right now!" insisted Tony. She ignored him and kept walking forward. She looked into the wolf's large black eyes. Parker stopped snarling and held still.

"Hey. It's me. Sam. Remember me? I found you in the ally. I took you in, took care of you. Do you remember?" She stepped closer to him and he growled a bit. Sam backed away a step. "Hey. It's alright Parker." The wolf stopped growling. "Yeah, that's your name. Parker. Remember?"

Sam walked up to the overgrown dog and slowly reached out her hand. Her fingers touched Parker's head. His eyes turned brown and he began to shrink down. His fur turned black again and his snout shrunk. He sat down on the floor, a puppy again. He blinked slowly a few times, then collapsed into a heap on the floor.

Sam reached down and picked up the ball of tired fur. Fury walked over to her. She opened her mouth to tell him she wouldn't let him take Parker but he held up his hand. "I know you'll just continue to argue, so I'll say this: You know how to keep him under control, and you know how to calm him down if it does get out of hand. We have no reason to keep him any more. He can stay here."

Sam was quiet for a moment, not knowing how to respond or what to say. "I-I can keep him?" Fury nodded. Sam grinned widely.

"I told you he'd turn into an overgrown terrifying monster," Tony muttered.

**A/N Well, this was a long chapter. I'm so proud of myself! :) I'm gonna take parts from the older Spiderman movies and the new one and combine them together. For making a long chapter, I will reward myself with much needed rest. Zzzzzzzzzzzz…**


	13. Chapter 13

12

**A/N I'm baaaaaaaaaack! The play was a success. There were a few technical difficulties, but that is to be expected. :) I will once again update steadily. Thanks for waiting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Spiderman. Just my OCs.**

It had been a week since she'd been bitten by the spider. Sam looked at Tony's Ironman suit. She STILL didn't know how to control her's. It'd nearly been a month! Tony saw her looking at it. "You interested in learning to use yours?" he asked. Sam turned to him.

"Well, I, yeah!"

He stood up. "It's time for a flying lesson."

::::::::::

Sam stood in the assembly area. "Now do you know how to put yours on?" Tony asked.

"Um…do you twist this knob?" she asked, holding up the bracelet. He nodded. Sam reached over to her wrist and twisted it. The same sensation from the other day began to creep along her arm. "This feels so weird."

The mask lowered over her face. "Now I removed most of the guns. Yes I left two or three of the least dangerous ones, but the rest are gone."

"So I've been carrying around a weapon this whole time?" she asked.

"Pretty much."

"I could have been expelled!" Sam sighed. "Well what's first?"

"Controlling the mask." Sam rolled her eyes beneath the helmet. Tony had an idea that was happening. "I know it sounds boring but believe me, it's dead useful. The helmet has terrible perefvrial vision."

::::::::::

"Is it time to fly now?" asked Sam. Her whole helmet was down, she'd learned how to use her repulsers, she knew how to properly assemble and disassemble the suit, and all the other boring stuff. Well, it wasn't that boring.

"Keep your pants on, and yes, it's time. I'll need my suit." Tony stepped onto the platform and the suit was assembled. He pulled down his helmet. "Now put thrusters onto ten percent." Sam did as he said and she began to rise. "Um…you might want to put your helmet on." Sam put it on. "Okay, now put it onto twenty percent. Thirty percent." Sam began to float a little in the wrong direction.

"Uh…a little help here!"

"Just direct yourself back this way." Sam moved her feet. "Okay, now are you up for-" Suddenly Sam's jets turned off. She wasn't that high off the ground, but she still fell. It wasn't painful, after all the suit helped pad her, but it was still a fall nonetheless. Tony helped Sam up off the ground and she lowered her mask.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You turned of your thrusters."

"Yeah, but how? I don't think I did anything."

"Hm. Maybe your jets need tuning. Can I have the suit please?" Sam disassembled it back into the bracelet. She clicked it off and handed it to Tony.

Samantha had her own project to work on.

::::::::::

Sam sat down at her desk and opened up her bottom drawer. She reached to the back and opened a hidden compartment at the back. She took out all of the pieces and supplies for her idea.

When Sam was swinging on the chains she thought, 'Why can't I spin webs?'. That gave her the idea of swinging on webs. She placed all of the items in front of her. She began to adjust the angles, and gave it some ways to change the strength. Sam placed it in the middle of the desk and backed away to look at it. Perfect. Now only if it would work. Sam bent over it and tried to shoot. It sprayed the artificial web all over her face.

Ugh.

Sam tweaked it a bit more, giving it better aim. Again, it sprayed all over her. She would have to work on it later.

::::::::::

Four days. That's how long it took to finally get the webbing right. Samantha reached over from a distance away and pressed the button. It spun out and stuck against the wall. Sam walked over to it and plucked the line. Solid. Super strong. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Sam sat down at her laptop and began typing on Google. She flipped threw different kinds of uniforms until she found the right colors. Sam ordered them and began to duplicate the web-shooter. She felt like a genius.

But then again, she was.

**A/N This was mostly just a filler chapter. I promise that the next chapter will be a bit more exciting.**


	14. Chapter 14

13

**A/N CLIMAX! HAHAHAHAHA! I've been waiting for this :) Okay, so I just got back from watching Oz The Great and Powerful, and it...was... AWESOME! I'm thinking about writing a fanfiction for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Spiderman. Just my OCs.**

It was February tenth, about nine o'clock when Sam landed on top of the building. She felt the cool breeze on her face. Well, sort of. It was kind of hard to feel through her full face mask, but she could still feel it a little.

Samantha wore a red mask which covered all of her face. She had a blue and red spandex suit with a red spider on the back and a black one on the front. Sam was surprised her dad never caught her working on it. He never even realized she ordered spandex ice skating uniforms, because they all arrived when he was at meetings.

She'd told JARVIS to keep Tony out of her room until she returned, and not to let him find out she was gone. Sam had hidden her suit inside of a compartment on the bottom of her bed (that she had made herself). It was her first night out, so she was a bit nervous. Sam was waiting for the web to break at any moment, but it was as stable as a flat rock on a flat surface (yeah, bad analigee).

Now that Sam thought about it, she didn't have a name. Every hero had a name! She thought for a bit. Wallcrawler? No. The bug? Ew, and spiders were arachnids anyway. Wait…spider. Hmm. Spider-girl. Yeah. That's it! She was now Spider-girl.

Sam looked down in an ally from atop the building. A man was holding out a knife and pointing it at a woman. Sam glared.

"Come on now, give me the bag." The woman whimpered and began to hand over her red purse when the man disappeared. Her eyes widened and she looked around. She heard the man in mid yell when her went silent. After a moment, the woman walked out of the ally and saw the mugger tied to a light post with some type of white rope. A patch of the sticky substance was stuck to his mouth. She approached cautiously and saw a note on his chest. The victim reached up and took it off.

Courtesy of you friendly  
neighborhood Spider-girl

The woman looked around for the hero and saw a red and blue figure swinging down the streets into the distance.

::::::::::

Sam swung from the buildings. It was so thrilling! She let out a whoop and did a flip. She saw a news helicopter and decided to show off. Sam did flips and tricks and made sharp turns. She jumped from the web and stuck to the side of a building. She scaled to the top as fast as she could and stood on top of the tower.

Sam looked around, ready to show her powers all in one big action. She ran across the roof and pushed off the edge. She landed on the next building and continued to run. She ducked beneath some pipes and ran to a metal roof. She flipped upside down and skittered on its underside. She jumped back down and ran at a brick wall. She went half way up then turned the corner. Sam looked down at the cars bellow and gulped. She jumped off onto the next building. She ran across the roof at max speed, scaring some pigeons away from a skylight. She jumped off the edge and free fell for two whole seconds. Then she whipped out her hand and pushed back her middle and ring finger, making web come out of the webshooters. She swung and landed on the side of a building nearby, and examined herself in the reflection of the window.

:::::::::::

Sam walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Tony huffed and Sam looked at what he was doing. He was reading the newspaper, which said:

AMAZING SPIDER-GIRL?

"Seriously? Spider-girl? What kind of person would trust a bug?"

"Technically, spiders are arachnids."

"So? I mean, really?"

Sam sighed. "Does it really matter about their name?" She stood up with a piece of toast in hand and headed out the door with her backpack.

::::::::::

The bank robber and his three comrades ran down the street. Alarms were ringing, police cars were streaking, and they needed a place that the police wouldn't dare shoot or follow. He saw a Jr. High in the distance. He smirked to himself. Perfect.

**A/N OH SNAP! Robbers infiltrating the school! :O**


	15. Chapter 15

14

**A/N We are nearing the end! Just a reminder, this is a 15 chapter story and I wrote that filler in the middle, so technically this is chapter 14. We only have one chapter left after this! :O**

**Brackenstar of Thunderclan-I sure will keep it up for these last chapters! Thanks again.**

**MikiMouze16-The name Spider-girl is just an author's preference. I personally think Spider-girl works better for her, seeing she's thirteen. Things may change.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Spiderman. Just my OCs.**

Sam was doodling on her math notebook. She was working on different suit designs. She liked the one she had, but wanted to test out different kinds. She'd finished her two page math homework four minutes ago, and the assignment was given five minutes ago. The phone on the wall rang, and Mr. Madrid picked it up. "Room 110, 7th grade math.…uh huh…oh…yeah she has…okay…I'm sure she will. She'll be right there." He hung up. "Ms. Stark, go to the office."

Sam stopped drawing and looked up. "Huh? Am-am I in trouble?"

"No no, quite the contrary. You might be skipping a grade. If you past the MDTP test anyway." Everyone stared at her and she blushed. Samantha stood and walked out of the room. She probably should take her backpack with her. She reached down to pick up her backpack. Megan was also walking down the hallway. "Where are you going?" asked Sam.

"To the office. I'm taking some test called the MDTP test."

"Me too! Do you know what it is?" Megan shook her head.

"It means if we pass we get to skip a grade!" Then an announcement came over the loud speaker.

"Lock down! This is not a drill! Lock down! I repeat, this is NOT a drill!" The link went off and Sam grabbed Megan's hand then ran inside the classroom.

::::::::::

The robbers hopped onto the fence and climbed over. They ran into the school, and the police stopped at the edge of the school campus and some of them swore. "They've gone into the school!"

::::::::::

Sam crouched down with Megan in the corner near a bookshelf. She breathed calm breathes, and tried to stay calm. Everything was fine. There was a knock at the door. Some people started shaking. There were a few pounds. Five. Eight. On the eleventh hit the door flew open. A man with messy black hair and a bald one came in. They had guns in their hands, and the students were frozen with fear.

::::::::::

The Avengers sat in the SHIELD briefing room. "We have ourselves a hostage situation," said Fury.

"How bad is it?" asked Steve.

"Very, bad. It the hostages are students at a school."

"Who would stoop low enough to attack a school?" wondered Clint.

"Garth Crate. He's an escaped prisoner, and he's done hostages before. He's even been involved with SHIELD. His allies? Derrick Hearth, Jason Rickets, and Colby Peters."

"Well what school is it?" asked Tony.

When Fury pulled it up on the screen, Tony went pale. "Stark?" He opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking.

"That's Sam's school."

::::::::::

"Give me all of your cellphones, NOW! Everyone tossed their cellphones out of their pockets. Garth picked up Sam's. "A Stark Phone?" Sam slowly nodded. "Well now, how did you afford that?"

"Well-"

"Don't answer that question."

The phone in Garth's pocket rang. "What?…they showed up?…fine…take a hostage and point your gun at them, they'll back off!" He hung up and looked out the window. Black Widow was talking to Hawkeye. Some of the students started to murmur. "QUIET!" The room went silent once more. He looked around the room and left, leaving the other man in there.

::::::::::

Ironman landed outside the entrance. Garth took the principle in his arm and pointed a gun at his head. "Come one step closer and he dies." Tony stepped back and lifted up the mask.

"Let me in."

"Like that'll happen. Your wearing a weapon!"

"And if I didn't have it on?" Garth paused.

"I'd think about it."

Ironman flew away, having a plan in mind.


	16. Chapter 16

15

A/N: This is it my readers! This is the last chapter! I am so thankful for all of your support and alerts and reviews and favorites and follows! I'm sad to say it, but, alas, all good things must come to an end :(

Brakenstar of Thunderclan-Thank you SO much! You're one of my best reviewers, and I'm sorry to have this story end. :(

MikiMouze16-Thank you so much for everything. You've supported me, and pushed me to do my greatest! Thank again. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Spiderman. Just my OCs.

Tony walked up to Garth. He didn't have his suit on. "Stark, are you crazy?!" yelled Natasha through the earpiece. "Get away from there!"

"No, I have an idea."

"He'll probably kill you!"

"No, he'll take me as a hostage. I'm valuable."

"YOU ARE-how do you Midgardians say it? NUTS!" yelled Thor.

"Trust me."

"What do you want?" snapped Garth.

"A trade. You release two teachers and the principle, and you can have me."

"STARK!" yelled Steve.

Garth thought the deal over. "Alright then." He gestured to one of his partners. "Search him." They took away his earpiece and found the gun in his shoe. Garth smirked and jabbed him in the back with the gun.

They went down the hall, heading passed the classrooms. Garth opened the door to Mr. Madrid's room. Tony stepped inside and Sam looked up. Her eyes got wide. He ran to her and pulled her into a hug. The class whispered. "Quiet! Get down!" They sat down on the ground.

"Are you crazy?" hissed Sam. "What do you plan on doing now?"

"Trust me."

"You're an idiot."

"Trust me!"

"I don't think I can do that anymore."

"Suit." Sam looked confused, then looked down at her wrist. SUIT! They hadn't taken away her bracelet! But should she do this? She thought for a moment, then glanced at her backpack. Spider-girl hadn't gotten much time to shine.

"Um…excuse me?" said Sam. Garth glared at her. "I have to go to the bathroom." The class looked at her like she was committing suicide. Garth sighed. "Fine. Follow me."

"Actually, I need my backpack. There's some things I'll need." Garth rolled his eyes and grabbed her backpack and started rummaging through it. He muttered something that sounded like 'Women'. He threw her backpack at her and motioned for her to come.

Sam stood and went down the hallway. She opened the door to the bathroom and went into one of the stalls. She opened a hidden pocket at the bottom of her backpack and took out her Spider-girl suit. She slipped into it and put the mask over her face, then attached her webshooters. She looked around and saw a way into the vents. Her Clint kicked in and she climbed up into the ducts.

She looked down through a panel and saw Garth standing there. She felt the urge to knock him unconscious, but resisted it. She crawled through the ceiling until finding an exit. She kicked out the vent and looked around. Sam saw the team.

"Hey!" she called. They all turned to face her. "I have a way in!"

"Spider-girl?" wondered Captain America. "How'd you-never mind. If they see you they'll kill the hostages!"

"Well what are we suppose to do, sit around and watch them die anyway? Come on!" She turned back into the vents and began to crawl away. Hawkeye and Black Widow followed her, being the only ones being able to fit through the ducts. "So who are you?" asked Clint.

"I have the mask for a reason." Sam looked down through a vent and saw an empty hallway. She pulled the vent out and set it aside. She slowly descended by a web and saw Jason. Apparently it wasn't empty after all. He had her back to her and hadn't heard a thing. Sam gave out a silent sigh. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and Sam webbed his mouth shut and jumped down at him. She grabbed his gun and used it to hit him in the face. His nose was bleeding and his wrist looked broken. She webbed him against the wall and motioned for the other two to come down.

The pair of assassins, unable to see anything that had been going on, came down and looked mildly surprised. "You did it pretty well for a newbie," said Clint.

"I'll take that as a complement." She handed the gun to Natasha, who strapped it onto her belt along with the other seven (not including the ones hidden everywhere else on her body).

"How old are you?" asked Natasha, looking up and down at Sam, who, after the serum, was only a few inches shorter than her, but shorter nonetheless.

"Old enough." Spider-girl walked down the hall and peered around the corner. The coast was clear. She headed down the hall and opened the doors to the front. Steve, Thor, and Bruce hurried into the school. They turned the corner and saw Derrick. Bruce grew and turned green. The Hulk let out a roar and picked him up.

"You keep children. You bad person!" He held him against the wall and Spider-girl webbed his left hand to the wall. The Hulk let go and he was dangling. Derrick tried undoing the webs but she stuck his right hand to the wall too. Then his feet. Feeling pleased with herself, she stuck his mouth closed.

The Hulk turned to Spider-girl. "You not team. Who are you?"

"You're right, I'm not a member of this team, but I am a hero too. I'm Spider-girl."

"You spider too?" She nodded. "You save people?"

"Yes."

"You good?"

"Uh huh," said Sam, nodding her head. The Hulk grinned. "Now let go kick some prisoner butt!" She turned and went towards the bathrooms. "Now when I was climbing through the vents I saw the leader escort a girl to the bathroom. He's probably there still."

Sam rounded a corner and came face to face with Garth. He scowled and gunshots rang. Spider-girl jumped, ducked, and flipped, avoiding every bullet. Steve jumped in front of her and used his shield to…well…shield her. "I can take care of myself you know," Spider-girl said.

The Hulk reached at Garth and Garth shot him in the arm. Hulk roared, and backed off a little. Tony ran out of the room. "Tony!" yelled Steve. He tossed him a silver metal briefcase. Tony opened it and stepped into some metal boots, then his suit began to assemble itself. Sam felt her spider-sense tingle, and she jumped out of the way as a bullet whizzed past her head. Derrick had gotten out of the webs. Spider-girl mentally slapped herself. She had her webbing set on low.

She and Derrick were having a web and bullet battle while Black Widow and Garth were having their bullet bullet showdown. Spider-girl jumped out of the way of one bullet, but it led her into the path of another, hitting her in the side. She yelled feel to the ground. Pain rippled through the nerves in her side. Both Derrick and Garth saw the opportunity, and pointed their guns at her. Steve tackled Garth, and Thor took care of Derrick. Both the guns shot, but missing the intended target. Instead it hit Sam in the calf and the arm. She yelled again.

"Take those two to the police and answer any questions they may have!" yelled Tony, lowering his helmet. "Get some SHIELD doctors! I'll take care of her for now!" Bruce shrank back down and the five of them ran out. Tony's suit disassembled itself into the briefcase again.

He ripped off part of his shirt and applied it to the wounds, putting pressure on it. Sam hacked and coughed. "I don't think you'd want me to remove your mask huh." She didn't answer. He pulled up a bit of her mask and felt for a pulse, which was a positive. He sighed in relief. Sam started shaking.

"W-What happened?" she asked.

"You're perfectly fine."

Spider-girl tried to sit up but Tony forced her back down. "I-I'm bleeding aren't I?" She looked at her hand, which was covered in blood from holding onto the wound. "HOLY COW, I WAS SHOT!"

"Hold still, you're fine." Man he hated shock victims. Sam started hyperventilating. "You're okay. It's fine, just lie still." Sam tried to roll over, but Tony forced her down. Her head drooped and she went unconscious. He checked her pulse again, which had increased rapidly, then stopped.

Crud.

Her chest wasn't moving, so he started doing compressions. Her pulse started moving again, which made Tony gave out a sigh of relief. She coughed some more. "I-Have-hard-breathe." Sam coughed and went stiff. Tony got the message.

Her mask was making it harder to breath. It covered up her mouth and nose. Tony hesitated, then took off her mask. He gasped. Sam looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"When I said your suit I meant your metal one that can resist bullets!"

"I knew you'd say that," she whispered, falling into a void of darkness.

A/N: The…End…HAHA! Gotcha! There's gonna be an epilogue. :)


	17. Epologue

**A/N Love you guys! :) I'll miss you! :(**

**callieandjack-Here's the answer to your question!**

**Brakenstar of Thunderclan-…Whoa there, calm down.**

Sam shoved her things into her backpack carelessly as usual. "Remember, if you have P.E. today give the teacher the note. You can't strain you leg."

Sam gave an annoyed look. "It's almost been four years! It's healed!"

"You never truly heal from a bullet wound. Don't forget about your science assignment."

"I won't."

"Did you miss anything?"

"Dad, I'm a Jr! Technically a Senior after skipping a grade."

"I still say you should be out of college by now."

"Well I could have been but I already told you, I wan't to be with people close to may age. I'm taking the corvette." Sam began to walk away when she was stopped again.

"How late will it be until you're home?"

Sam sighed in annoyance. "I'm going to Meg's house. Her dad's painting the living room today. We're gonna help out." She hurried out the door before Tony could stop her again.

::::::::::

Sam walked into the park after hanging out with Megan. She put her hands in her sweatshirt pockets and kneeled down next to a headstone.

Parker  
The most faithful dog you could ask for  
Brave enough to keep his owner safe

Sam closed her eyes to remember the battle. He was in his wolf stage when he was attacked from behind. That was last two years ago, exactly from that day. Sam's first major battle. The whole city evacuated. It was just about as bad as the Chatari attack. The culprit? Androids.

She placed down a flower and climbed back into her car, passing a newspaper dispenser. It was more about Spider-woman (she had changed her name to that, seeing she wasn't really a kid anymore), who had stopped a robbery the night before. Spiderman showed up too, the copy cat. Still, no one other then SHIELD and the team knew Sam's true identity. Not even Megan or Megan's boyfriend Peter Parker.

**A/N: NOW it's the end. The for sure end of Test Subject. *Hugs the reader* Thanks for sticking with me. :') I've been wondering…should I write a sequel with Spiderman involved? I've been talking to some friends and they say I should. Should I? What would I name it?**

**On another note, if you're longing to see some more of my writing of the Avengers, go on and check out my story:**

**50 Rules to the Avengers**

**Tell me if you like it. :)**

**I also have a Batman Spiderman crossover if you're interested. I don't have very many people looking at it, so go ahead and check it out. :D**

**I WILL MISS YOU MY READERS!**

**_:-Fin-:_**


End file.
